Harmony Unleashed Cinematic
The films are all produced by Lionsgate, Hasbro Studios, Toei Company Ltd., DHX Media and Ivanna The Movie. It is produced by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Bobby Cohen, Devon Cody, Linda Schulyer and Bennett Schneir. Sakamoto directs the main course of the film series, as well as being the film's stunt supervisor, action supervisor and consultant. However, the spin-offs are directed and written by a few individuals and starred by a lot of cast members, Mainly Montalvo, Franklin Blanco, Adonis Ortiz, Brenna O'Brien, Jake Weary, Stephen Amell, and more. Montalvo mostly writes the story, even in a few spin-offs with Amy Keating Rogers, Dave Polsky, Sakamoto and Orci. Main Films Harmony Unleashed: Evolution Harmony Unleashed: Evolution was the first of the film series, originally started as a 3-to-4 parter TV special in the YouTube Poop: The Series TV show, but later got scrapped and turned the special into a Telefilm. The film was directed by Koichi Sakamoto, with a story by Aaron Montalvo adapted by a screenplay written by Aaron Montalvo, George Doty IV, Zak Penn, Chris Savino and Dave Polsky and produced by Lionsgate Television, Ivanna The Movie, Toei Company Ltd., Hasbro Films and DHX Media. In the film, After the events of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode, "A Canterlot Wedding", taking place in the real world of YouTube Poop: The Series and the land of Equestria, Aaron, Twilight Sparkle and their friends are spending together the rest of the summer vacation, until FurKing, joining forces with Discord and Queen Chrysalis, breaks loose and wrecks havoc in the world and Equestria by unleashing a war of bronies against furries in any fandom, Aaron has no choice but to form a team of a resistance to destroy FurKing while finding out whose destiny is going to be for him. The movie aired on NaruIchi97 Television uncut with no commercials on June 30, 2012 at 10:00pm before Toonami, later it releases on Home Video in August after a limited theatrical release with an international release throughout August and September 2012. Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship is a Live-action Tokusatsu/animated hybrid American 2013 action-comedy movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto, written by Christopher Yost, David Hayter and Aaron Montalvo, based on Montalvo's screenstory and produced by Toei Company, Hasbro Films, DHX Media, Alpha Stunts, K/O Paper Products, Lionsgate and Ivanna The Movie. The distribution is handled by Lionsgate internationally and, except in Japan, which it will be handled by Toei Company and Nikkatsu with co-operation with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger Entertainment Studios Inc. In the sequel, After the events of the season premiere of YouTube Poop: The Series, (as titled Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade) Aaron (Aaron Montalvo) is now 16 years old, while Twilight Sparkle is now a princess, an alicorn and still Aaron's best pony next to Fluttershy. Life is always the same to them, but they sure get used to it. But suddenly, as King Sombra ressurects from the dead, The Fur-King joined Sombra for revenge against them, this time with a human ponidox version of Sombra Himself (Gackt). And now, it's up to Aaron, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends to defeat Sombra, Fur-King and the others from trying to destroy Equestria, The Crystal Empire, and the World. The film is scheduled for release on April 6, 2013, but later pushed back to March 29, 2013, which it competes with G.I. Joe: Retaliation, which it's also a Hasbro movie and the first of the official films from Hasbro in 2013 with the second one being Equestria Girls. The film is released in theatres in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D as well as 2D showings, and months later, the movie will be released on DVD/Digital/Blu-ray in July 2013. This is the first film to release in theatres due to the Digital Stereoscopic 3D becoming popular as well as the first film to receive an R rating by the MPAA and the first back-to-back film with Harmony Unleashed Z. Harmony Unleashed: Equine Judgement Day In WonderCon 2013, Montalvo and Sakamoto announced a sequel to Xtreme Friendship in the main film series to be released in 2015 with Montalvo making a story and having possibly its last protagonist role due to his college years as his parents demand him, and Sakamoto reprising as director. The film will be set in United States to Japan mainly while filming in Japan, Canada, Australia and United States. In Comic-Con 2013, After its announcement of the Harmony Unleashed Z sequel and the SDCC Exclusive trailer for Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles, they have said that they are entering production after the Side Story film and during the All Stars DX Movie. Shione Sawada and Suzuko Mimori are casted for the film. Spin-off Films YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z (known as YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and formerly as Ponidox Ignition as a full CGI-animated/live action movie) is a action comedy spoof telefilm/DTV film directed by Koichi Sakamoto and Edgar Wright, written by Aaron Montalvo and Dave Polsky and produced by Toei Company, Hasbro Films, DHX Media, Alpha Stunts, K/O Paper Products, Lionsgate Television and Ivanna The Movie for AMtv. The film is loosely based on the 2012 television series, Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift produced by Sunrise, Geneon Universal and Harmony Ponidox Shift Project and the Harmony Unleashed media franchise. Despite being related to the anime, it is not part of the HPCS film series, but in the main film series. The film first aired on TV on June 8, 2013 followed by a sneak peek of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria and later it released on home video and digital streaming services on July 2013. In the Spin-off film, Taking place after YouTube Poop: The Series as an alternate scenery to HPCS, A mysterious orb led Twilight and Aaron into a discovery and then after she used her magic, a non-destructive blast happened when the Ponidox is now unleashed into them on Earth. Now Twilight and the Others are now humans, but with a twist of genders for AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, and a twist of age for Spike as Humans as well as others in both Earth and Equestria. When the humans ended up on Earth, while visiting Equestria and living the life as humans, Some one familiar to them is plotting to destroy the ponies and the whole phenomenon-ism of My Little Pony, and it was Discord, who teams up with their ressurected villains. Now, It's up to Aaron and its crew to stop them, again, just like the main movies of the saga. Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters (previously named Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles) is an upcoming 2014 American magical girl/Sentai Tokusatsu live-action/animated action-comedy/drama spin-off movie based on both the Harmony Unleashed series and the My Little Pony toys by Hasbro with a story written by Aaron Montalvo, a screenplay by the same storywriter with Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Amy Keating Rogers, produced by the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee and Ivanna The Movie, directed by Japanese female filmmaker Shimako Satou and distributed by Summit Entertainment (a subsidiary of Lionsgate since 2012). Following the events of Guardians of Equestria, Aaron recruits six of his female friends who like My Little Pony and one of his siblings (Christina Maldonado) to fight alongside the Mane Six (Strong, Ball, Libman, Germain), an alien warrior princess named Marikaria (Miranda Cosgrove), and the Equestria Girl Masters (Barlow, Lawrence, Isen, Kawaye, Tisdale, Stoner) against an alien/human hybrid feminist named Arkantifem (Isabel Lucas) after her goal was to force the girl's personalities due to feminism in the world and brainwashed Lauren Faust (herself) after her hatred towards Equestria Girls. As six girls will become Pegasister Rangers to reform back Faust and defeat Arkantifem to save the feminine attitude and freedom of expression towards girls everywhere who can be anything on different ways by themselves and not forced by feminists to act equally like men, as well as proving them that feminism is a false method of women. The film will be released in February 14, 2013 in theatres and IMAX playing in Digital 3D formats as well as 2D. Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! is a 2014 live-action/animated Tokusatsu action-comedy drama ensemble spoof movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto with a story by Aaron Montalvo and written by Aaron Montalvo, Michael Bacall, Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci and Dave Polsky. It is a sequel to YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z as well as the first spin-off to be released in theatres back-to-back with another spin-off film for the main film series. The film is distributed by Summit Entertainment and Hollowfox Entertainment (previously named NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc.) and it will release in August 2014 going back to the R-rating tradition and in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Harmony Jaeger - The Crimson Boy Hunter The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Harmony Jaeger - The Crimson Boy Hunter is a Mexican-American/Japanese tokusatsu action comedy film produced by Hasbro Films, DHX Media, K/O Paper Products, Pantelion Films and Ivanna The Movie. It is the sixth installment of the Harmony Unleashed main cinematic universe and the first one for the Harmony Jaeger spin-offs as well as the first one distributed by Lionsgate and Televisa's Pantelion Films due to having latino themes in the film. The film is directed by Roberto Orci, in his directorial debut, and written by Orci, Rodney Rothman, Ed Valentine and Aaron Montalvo. And Bobby Cohen will replace Orci and Alex Kurtzman's role as producer for the film series, as both Orci and Kurtzman were split up in filmmaking business, despite that they are consulting producers for now. The film is released in April 11, 2015 in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters II Harmony Unleashed: Cutie Doll Fighters II is an upcoming ensemble science fiction/comedy-drama film produced by Hasbro Films, DHX Media, K/O Paper Products, The Collective, Summit Entertainment and Ivanna The Movie. It is a sequel to 2015's Cutie Doll Fighters and the eight installment of the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe . The film is directed by Yuki Tanada with a screenplay by Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Cindy Morrow, Oren Uziel, Carrie Evans and Emi Mochizuki based on a story by Montalvo and Rogers. It features an all-star cast, such as Christina Maldonado, Raquel Villa, Marilyn Moran, Jennifer Hernandez, Tara Strong, Ronda Rousey, Jessica Nigri and Aya Hirano. The film will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D in December 25, 2015. Unlike its predecessor, it will be rated R. Taking place during Alicorn Alter before its full season, A crisis led the girls to prepare themselves for their return from college, high school and university. As Aaron helps his niece, Christina to prepare for the hardest when it comes to battles and friendships. As the Pegasister Rangers and Christina reunite as they will to take down a new kind of team that consists of the Shadowbolt Five and Starlight Glimmer. Special Films The films are made as half-numbered installments that is between the spin-offs and the television shows. It is considered as specials, and might be canon to the franchise. Lionsgate Premiere currently owns the special films' distribution. Harmony Unleashed x WWE All-Stars: Battle Against Corruption Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria - Alicorn Alter: The Beginning Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria - Alicorn Alter: The Beginning is a television film and also a 2-part kickstarter episode prelude to the third season of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria. It is directed by Charlie Haskell (Power Rangers, Young Hercules) and written by Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky and Justin Theroux, which both the latter are story editors for the series since Season 3. The film will have a limited release for theatres as well as releasing on demand and on streaming services (including AM-Stream) on September 25, 2015 with distribution by Lionsgate Premiere and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution while it will air on AMTV with the first part in October 16, 2015 and the second part on October 17, 2015 under Lionsgate and FremantleMedia's distribution for TV and The home video release is set for a November 10 release. (with a sneak peek of Cutie Doll Fighters II) The film is rated TV-MA on its television release and is rated R in the Lionsgate Premiere release. This is the third television film in the film series as well as the half-seventh installment in the Harmony Unleashed cinematic universe, a second time for a half installment since the crossover movie with WWE. In the first part, Twilight Sparkle vowed revenge against Sci-Twi for making her friends from the human world confused and unreliable towards her, as they both look alike and the latter joined the Shadowbolts. Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi's rivalry sparks in a brawl for who is the better friend and "Real" Twilight after Friendship Games, causing Aaron to blame on Meghan McCarthy for her love for drama. While the things happen and things go wrong, Sunset Shimmer and her human friends will do what it takes to stop the Two Twilights and prove them wrong because they know the other Twi is not the same as the other who was from other world and made the magic exist, even if the Shadowbolts stand in their way. In the second part, Aaron teams up with Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, their friends and the original creator, Bonnie Zacherle to stop a severe war between Meghan McCarthy and Lauren Faust over who handles My Little Pony very well and who goes against her vision when Hasbro controls the franchise, which they consider it a little thing after Faust's quotes being considered as a double standard (aka she overreacted over the alicorn thing when she said that Twilight is the successor to Celestia, as in being a princess and ruler of Equestria). Future Harmony Unleashed: Royalty Ensures A film focused on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and King Harkinian has been announced for a January 15, 2016 release by Lionsgate Premiere and directed by Chris McKay with Rodney Rothman and Dave Polsky writing the screenplay from Montalvo's story. The film is considered an animated movie. The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Humanitarian Stand An all-human centric movie is in development at Summit Entertainment with Joseph Kahn set to direct, and Montalvo writing the story, and the screenplay alongside Alicorn Alter story editors Justin Theroux and Dave Polsky and Alfred Gough & Miles Millar (Smallville, Into the Badlands, Hannah Montana The Movie) Harmony Unleashed: Pro-Wrestling Alliance Hollowfox Entertainment planned a sequel to the crossover with WWE. It was formerly going to be a crossover with both Total Nonstop Action and WWE, but due to AJ Styles's independet business and involvement with Ring of Honor Wrestling it was changed to a crossover with TNA, WWE, Ring Of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, Wrestle-1, Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, Wrestling Alliance Revolution Ecuador and NXT. Montalvo stated that it will be a kind of an all-stars wrestling league ensemble film. WWE Studios will co-operate with Lionsgate and Hasbro, and has yet to confirm for a release date. It is also confirmed that there will be a few characters from Monster High and Ever After High due to WWE's toyline partnership with rival toy company Mattel. Aaron Montalvo and Max Landis are set to write the film. Cutie Doll Fighters/Harmony Jaeger Crossover Film: Crossfire Project Montalvo talked about a third installment for the Cutie Doll Fighters and Harmony Jaeger spin-off films during post-development on Harmony Jaeger II. However, he announced that the Cutie Doll Fighters second sequel and the Harmony Jaeger second sequel will be mashed up into a crossover movie. Roberto Orci is set to return to write and direct with Carrie Evans and Emi Mochizuki returning to write alongside Orci, Montalvo and Chris Weitz. Montalvo expressed his reason for the mashup as he won't repeat the same story from either two spin-off sequels as it had to do with riots towards people against police brutality and against the idea that presidents can be only male. Untitled Pegasister Rangers Movie In San Diego Comic Con 2016, A Pegasister Rangers Movie is confirmed to be in development with Madelleine Paxson (Blood Punch, Power Rangers RPM) directing the film with Katie Dippold (Ghostbusters 2016, Parks & Recreation), Jordana Arkin (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Joanna Lewis & Kristine Songco (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) Evans & Mochizuki and Montalvo writing the film, adapting the latter five's story. The Harmony Unleashed Animated Saga Picture Show: The Jersey Everfree Project An anime film set in the same universe and a follow up to the tie-in anime series has been confirmed at San Diego Comic Con 2016 with Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci (Star Trek, Transformers), Dave Polsky (My Little Pony, Sonic Boom), Adam McKay (The Big Short, The Other Guys) and Steven Shibuya (Sucker Punch) writing the story adapted by Masashi Sogo (Fairy Tail, Bleach), Kenta Fukasaku (Battle Royale, Blade) and Dai Sato (Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Eureka Seven). Shingo Natsume (Space Dandy, One Punch-Man) is directing the film with Koichi Sakamoto supervising the direction and Tatsuya Nagamine (One Piece Film Z, Happiness Charge PreCure) and Naoyuki Onda (Psycho-Pass, Rage of Bahamut: Genesis) will contribute the unit direction. In place of Bennett Schneir (who produces only live-action films), animation producer Haven Alexander (Kaijudo, My Little Pony: The Movie 2017) is co-producing the anime film with Josh Feldman, Gyarmath Bogdan, Katsuhiro Takagi, Montalvo, Sakamoto, Bobby Cohen and Linda Schulyer. Untitled B6 Project Montalvo and Hasbro announced a "B6 project" spin-off movie for the Harmony Unleashed Saga cinematic universe before the release of Humanitarian Stand (including a surprise cameo by Jason Ritter in the footage as Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's brother.). It is expected to have Aaron, Franklin, Chris, a human Shining Armor, a human Big Macintosh, and a human Zephyr Breeze for the film. Aaron Covington (Creed, Battle Buddy), Adam McKay and Drew Pearce (Iron Man 3) writing the script from a story by Montalvo and Confalone. Phil Lord & Chris Miller (Lego Cinematic Universe, Jump Street) are in talks to direct and co-write the film. Foreverlasting A "love story"-themed film is in development with Chris Weitz directing and writing alongside Montalvo, Liza Citron, Joe Pokaski and his brother Paul Weitz. Fourth Harmony Jaeger film A Harmony Jaeger fourth film is in development with Montalvo set to direct the film as his directorial debut since YouTube Poop: The Movie. The Green Inferno screenwriter Guillermo Amoedo is writing alongside Montalvo. Cartoon Wars A live action/animated hybrid "Cartoon Wars Project" is in development. Montalvo based the movie on his predictions of wars between shows like SpongeBob Squarepants, Family Guy and The Simpsons against Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Rick and Morty, etc. after the former two winning awards against the shows fans loved leading to the fanbase's negative reaction. He will be writing the story with Dan Harmon. The screenplay will be penned by Montalvo, Harmon, Scott Rosenberg, Nicole Perlman and Chris Morgan. Montalvo calls it, the "Civil War meets Batman v Superman" of the film series. Harmony Unleashed: Between Light and Darkness Koichi Sakamoto is in talks for the culmination of the arc now named as "Between Light and Darkness", and he said that he'll direct the film with Montalvo writing the story alongside Sakamoto and Dave Polsky. In 2016, it is confirmed that Montalvo will co-direct the film with Sakamoto. Damian Shannon, Mark Swift, Dave Polsky, Dan Harmon, Adam McKay and Montalvo will write the screenplay. It is confirmed that the film will be in 2 parts. Future Arc Montalvo hinted a possibility of a Future arc in the film series. Dylan Sprayberry (Magic Seed), Bella Thorne (Pumpkin Cake), Alex Wolff (Pound Cake), Stefanie Scott (Sprint), Courtney Eaton (Sweet Cider), Miranda Cosgrove (Ruby Amethyst), Chloe Grace Moretz (Accelebratia), Joel Courtney (Gem Sapphire), TBA (Gleaming Flare), Georgie Henley (Flurry Heart), Lily Collins (Skyla) and Skandar Keynes (Aidan) are confirmed to portray the real life human versions of the Ponies' future children. Short Films Harmony Unleashed: Rise of Robo-Bebe Rise of Robo-Bebe is a comic science-fiction live action/animated short film based on Harmony Unleashed and My Little Pony. The short focuses on Aaron's invention of a baby pony-like, king sized giant robot and recruiting and training his niece and his two cousins alongside Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The short is directed by Shinji Aramaki and written by Charlotte Fullerton and it is released on the DVD/Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D release of Xtreme Friendship. It made its television debut on The Pony Network on November 28, 2013 and later on Hulu and YouTube, as well as a Japanese dub simulcast on Crunchyroll while it aired on TV after the premiere of Guardians of Equestria 3D. Harmony Unleashed: Bla Bla Blargh! Demonic Standoff Bla Bla Blarg! Demonic Standoff is a short film from the Harmony Unleashed Saga. It focuses of how the bombnomicon summons demons everywhere during Halloween/Nightmare Night and Aaron and his friends will try to stop it. The short is directed by Noboru Iguchi with a teleplay by Justin Theroux and Ed Valentine from a story by Aaron Montalvo and it will be released on the DVD/Blu-ray release of Alicorn Alter: The Beginning. The short is originally supposed to be before Jem and the Holograms, but due to the film being a PG-rated movie (as well as the creator's negative opinion on the Jem movie due to its theme, lack of faithfulness towards the 80's cartoon and execution), they decided not to release the short film, but instead release it on the Alicorn Alter special movie release on home video, due to mature themes. Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Movies Category:Harmony Unleashed